I'm Not Super Human
by Venom's Cross
Summary: The year is 2020. Elmore has become corrupt and is on the brink of collapse. But one will rise and save the city. He will be known as the one who pushed back. WARNING: Blood and gore will be present. Working title and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Night Man.

That's my new name. I used to guard these streets, but how I prey on the terrified citizens thriving for life in this corrupt city.

I have 64 confirmed kills, and I'm currently hunting down 65.

"P-please. D-d-don't hurt me!" The man said.

I took out a revolver and placed a bullet in his foot.

"Please! I'll give you anything!"

I said nothing. I placed a boot on his foot and pressed down hard. Blood flowed out and he hissed in agony.

"Life is fragile, Nigel. Kinda like porcelain. Fragile, yet majestic. Nigel, you know what makes life special?" I asked him.

"N-no.."

"Of course. You see Nigel, people like me make life special, fun, spontaneous. The thrill of survival is what made man evolve."

"You're sick. Let me go," Nigel pleaded.

I sighed. I pulled a knife out and put the knife in his wound.

"What makes you feel alive, Nigel. Is it... Greed?" I push the knife with a mighty thrust. He grunted, but he didn't give in. "Power?" I thrust it harder. "Or is it... The thrill of the hunt, Nigel." I started twisting the knife. I saw a tear roll down his cheek, blood started to spurt out of his foot.

"Nigel, I do know your secret. Your terrible horrible secret. It would be a shame if..." I quickly pulled the knife out. I could see him slipping out of consciousness. I needed to finish it. "Everyone knew."

"Please, don't tell anyone..."

Those were his last words. I felt sorry for him, so I finished it quickly.

That dark alley way held all my secrets.

I, Darwin Watterson, now am become Death the destroyer of worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prologue for a new story I had for a long time. The last line is a piece of Hindu Scripture Robert Oppenheimer spoke when the atomic bomb had been successful. I know it's short, but hey it's a prologue. Any comments, complaints, suggestions either leave it in a review or PM me. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright class, let's review," Mr. Small went. The Anger Management club had a few new members, including myself and Carrie. Highschool was difficult for me. I soon got angered, even enraged, by little things.

I just sat in the chair and tried not to sleep. Carrie was in the corner, herself having fallen asleep. Mr. Small was rambling about something. Bobert was surprisingly in the club too. Reasons unbeknownst to me.

"Club dismissed," Mr. Small said, waving his arms to the door. I got up to leave, when Small stopped me.

"Darwin, sit. We need to talk." His tone and expression was fierce and intimidating. It startled me and struck fear into my heart.

"Y-yes, Mr. Small?" I asked, shakily.

"You need to take it easy. I don't know what has changed your attitude, but you need to fix it," Mr. Small said with an icy stare.

"Yes sir," I quietly said, looking down.

"Now go. I have things to do," Mr. Small said pushing me out.

I walked away, not feeling to bright. It seemed everyone was oblivious. How do they not notice how horrible this town is? Ever since Bohous Ciseck had died, the town has been shit. The new mayor, Nadia Miot had come to office, everything has gone down hill.

I walked out of the school, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Darwin."

"Hey Bobert."

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" The robot asked me.

"I'm well. How are you?"

"Neutral."

We walked on, chatting about our day. I never knew Bobert had anger issues.

I said good bye and thank you as we parted ways. I walked in and set my bag down in a huff.

'In related news, another body has been found. Elmore Police have found traces of heroin in the victims blood stream.'

The TV was turned off.

"This isn't appropriate. It's time for dinner," Nicole said with a straight face.

I nodded and went to the table, poking my Poulet-frites-compote(a Belgian dish of chicken, fries, and applesauce).

"Darwin?"

I looked up at Gumball. Concern was written was written on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? And don't sugar coat it."

"It's just... Remember Elmore when we were kids? How fun it was?"

"Yeah dude! Elmore was the best!"

"Well, now it's all dark with the local government and gangs pretty much running things now," I said, drooping my head.

"Cheer up dude. A hero will come for us," he said. I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not, but I took what I could get.

I went upstairs and flopped on the floor. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I was just disparate, you know?

But then, an idea struck me. I jumped up, inspired and ready to burst.

"I will be that hero."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short. But, give it time. If it randomly says a third person word, don't worry. I'm just used to third person. <strong>

**In a few chapters, things are going to get interesting. **


End file.
